Picture Perfect
by MrsJadeOliver
Summary: Jade's perception of her body image is so distorted that she's slowly killing herself. Beck sees it, and he thinks he can't do a thing about it. But he's wrong. Something inside Jade is crying out for help, for someone to break the spell. Can Beck and the gang save her before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

He sees it.

He sees the way the girls whisper about her whenever she walks past in the hallway.

He sees the way her clothes get baggier and she starts wearing more layers.

He sees the way she starts changing in another room so he can't see her body.

He feels how cold her her hands become when he holds them every morning.

He feels how hollowed her cheeks have become when he kisses her before she leaves each night.

He sees the way her meals become smaller and her lies become bigger.

'I already ate'

'I'm not hungry'

'It's just a small diet, nothing dangerous'

'I'm healthy, honest'

He sees the way she's slowly crumbling. She hates herself. She doesn't see herself the way he sees her. Her image is so distorted that she's slowly killing herself.

He sees her, and he knows he can't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Review and tell me if I should continue or not?

Warning: this fic may contain triggering material. Do not copy what Jade does in this story as it is dangerous and a huge risk to your health.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade

I sleepily open my eyes, blinking a few times as the sleep blurs my vision, to Beck's face staring down at me.

'Morning baby,' he says, grinning. I groan and turn over, facing away from him and closing my eyes again. I'm not a morning person, as you can tell. Unfortunately, my boyfriend is, which is what spurred him on to wake me up at eight in the morning...

'Morning Moron,' I mumble out to him, still not opening my eyes. If I could just have half an hour more...

'Jaaaddee.'

'Ugh what! I just wanna sleep some more,' I huff and force myself to sit up and face him. He grins again in success and pecks me on the forehead.

'Come on, you have to get ready, you've got an hour and a half,' he says pushing the covers off of me and pulling me up. Somewhere in the back of my mind it rings a bell that we have plans today.

'Why? Can't we just stay at home today, it's so early and I'm SO tired.' I moan but stand up anyway and make my way towards the RV's surprisingly large closet.

'We're going our for breakfast with the gang remember. At the new diner.' Great. Just fucking great. Not only do I have to get up early, I also have to spend my morning with those idiots and I have to take in all those calories on top of that.

See when I'm at my own house, I can sleep till late morning and skip breakfast altogether. Which means one less meal in the day, which means a quarter of my daily calorie intake reduced. But no. I have to actually eat around Beck before he becomes suspicious.

I grab a towel and some clean underwear from the closet and walk into the bathroom. I strip off, step into the shower and turn the water on, letting it soak my body.

I grab some shampoo and scrub it into my scalp and hair, then I run my fingers through it to wash off the suds and a whole clump of hair falls out, ugh. Maybe this whole diet thing isn't really that good...

I condition my hair then grab the body wash and rub some all over my body. I grin when I can feel another rib poking out and my hip bones are even more pronounced than last week. Never mind, this diet thing is perfect.

When I finished my shower I step out and dry myself and change into new underwear. I peek out of the door to see what Beck's doing and see that he's not in the RV at all. Carefully, I stalk over to the closet and pull out the scales he keeps in there and grab some clothes for the day. I bring them into the bathroom and turn them on. I cautiously step onto them and close my eyes, dreading what the little arrow will tell me.

104.

104 pounds. That's way to much. I bet Vega's much lighter than that. And Cat, she probably only ways ninety pounds or something. I'm so fat it's ridiculous, I need to fast again, no more food unless it's absolutely necessary. And if I cave and eat to much, well there's always a way of getting that back out of my system, if you know what I mean.

I hear the RV door open as Beck re-enters and quickly change into the clothes. Some leggings, and a long band tee. I brush my hair out and dry it, deciding to leave it down in it's natural waves for once. I apply my makeup and I'm done.

I step out of the bathroom to see Beck fully dressed, sitting on his couch texting someone. He must of gone into his parents house to get ready. I look at the clock and see that it says nine forty seven. Did I really take that long?

'Hey, what time are we meeting up?' I ask Beck, announcing my presence and he looks up and smiles.

He gets up and walks towards me, 'Ten, so we have to set off soon. You look beautiful.' I blush, but thank him by kissing him on the lips. I know he's lying to save my feelings, thankfully he stays with my because of my personality and not my looks.

We make it to the diner fashionably later after that one thank you kiss turned into a make out session and every else is already there.

'Hey guys!' They greet us and we sit down. Tori starts up a conversation about how unfair her life is because her parents won't buy her some new boots or whatever but I zone out staring at the menu in my hand.

Everything was so calorific and fatty and greasy. I couldn't eat any of this! My diet would be ruined. I scan down for something small and healthy and the best I can find is scrambled eggs on toast. Okay, Jade you can do this. Just order the food and eat around the edges, small bites and only eat a third. Then when you get home you can go to them gym and work it off.

The smiley waitress comes over to take our orders, her skinny physique making me green with envy. I'm to busy planning out my exercise regime to notice that everyone was waiting for me to order.

'Jade!' Beck nudging my arm snaps me out of my daydream and I apologise embarrassed to the lady.

'Sorry,' I say blushing again, damn twice in one day! ' I'll have the scrambled egg on toast please, and a water.' The waitress scribbles it down on her notepad and scurries off. I turn back towards the booth, the menu no longer providing a distraction forcing me to participate in the conversation.

'Soo, it's nearly spring break. What have you guys got planned?' Tori asks us peppily. Too peppy.

'Well I was thinking that we could spend spring break together. I mean next year we become seniors and it's gonna be really hectic. I think we should make the most of the time we have together before we have to think about exams and college and stuff.' Andre explains and we all agree.

'How bout we take Beck's RV down and go to the beach again? I know I know, it didn't turn out that well last time but we park someone else so we won't get trapped. Come on the weathers gonna be perfect!' Tori suggests, whining at the end. Damn it, I'll have to wear a swimming costume and they get to see all my fat...

'I don't have a bathing suit, sorry...' Worst. Lie. Ever. What the fuck was that Jade?! Your supposed to be the best actress in Hollywood Arts, your slipping.

'Oh that's fine us girls can all go bikini shopping tomorrow!' Tori suggests and Cat squeals excitedly. I'm about to snap back a response of no but Beck beats me to it.

'She'd love to. Wouldn't you babe?' He gives me a look and I sigh, knowing there's no way I'm getting out of this one.

'Whatever.'

'Hey why don't you guys come as well? It'll be fun! We can model in our bikini's for you and you can tell us what looks best!' Cat suggests all giggly but I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to get Andre to see her in a cute little bikini, that little tease.

But now, not only do Cat and Tori have to see my fat body, so do the guys as well. Oh. Crap.

**You like? Sorry it took me awhile to update I'm not the best at writing quickly and I lose inspiration pretty fast. **

**Review=Virtual taco :)**


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ

I made a mistake in the last chapter and don't really know how to fix it. When Jade weighed herself it said 104 pounds. Well in order to fit the story you have to imagine it said 94 pounds instead. Thanks guys :)

Jade

'Okay so we should go to a few unisex stores first, so the guys can do some shopping whilst we pick out the bathing suits then we can try them on and they can tell us what they think and which ones best, yeah?' Tori suggests, stupid Vega, always so organised and perfect.

We walk around a few stores but nothing with anything that we want, the guys manage to find some clothes they like though, so we start looking in mainly girls stores.

'Ooh! How about Lady Mondaya's?! They have gorgeous clothes! They can be expensive but they do all colours and styles!' Cat suggests, and Tori agrees, the boys just shrug, not really caring. Everyone turns to me and I bite my lip nervously. Lady Mondaya's only sell sizes 2, 3 and 5... I don't actually know my current clothes size, all my clothes are a size 8, but they are a bit baggy on me...

'...' I mumble out embarrassed, and everyone looks confused, not hearing what I said.

'What? We can't hear you Jade, speak up,' Andre says.

'I don't think I'll be able to fit into any of the sizes,' I look down, so embarrassed tears start forming in my eyes. Everyone starts laughing at me, oh god this is the worst... They all finally realise how fat I am. Even Beck.

'Don't be so stupid Jade, your tiny, there's nothing on you!' Andre says laughing, what?

'Baby, your perfect, maybe even TO skinny, of course you'll fit!' Beck says lifting my head up to kiss me. When he pulls away he notice the small tears in my eyes. 'Jade baby your beautiful okay, we were laughing at you because it's ridiculous that you don't know how skinny you are.' He explains, whispering so only I can hear. Wow... Am I really skinny?

'Come on guys let's go inside,' Cat says impatiently, while bouncing up and down excitedly. Beck takes my hand and we follow everyone else into the shop.

We are immediately greeted by bright colours and expensive price tags. Luckily my dad left one of his credit cards behind for me before he left. There was not a single one-piece in sight, I sigh knowing there would be no way to avoid this. I drag Beck over to one of the darker sections and pick up a dark maroon red bikini in size five.

When Cat and Tori had chosen their bikini's we made our way towards the changing that were luckily empty. We take stalls next to each other and the boys sit on the chairs outside the changing room.

Once the curtain is closed it flop down on the tiny stool in the stall and take deep, nervous breaths. Okay, I need to get my confidence back. I'm skinny, they all said so back there. They're my friends so they won't judge me right? Right.

I strip down to just my thong (for obvious hygiene reasons) and take the costume off of the hanger. I pull it on an look at myself in the mirror. I look so fat, I feel so fat. The bikini is is slightly baggy and somewhere in the back of my mind it registers that I've gone down a size but I push those thoughts away. Too fat. Way to fat.

Maybe if I got the next size down, it would motivate me to lose more weight to fit into it... And look good for the beach. Yeah, that'll work.

I poke my head around the curtain and clear my throat to get Beck's attention. 'Get me the next size,' I whisper to him, handing the other garment to him. His cranes his neck jokingly, trying to get a peek at me. I can't help the giggle that I let out as my cheeks blush crimson and he winks cheekily at me before walking off. That boy is run by his hormones seriously!

I change into the next size up and before I can look at myself in the mirror, I hear Tori and Cat step out if their changing rooms to show off their choices. I peeked round the curtain and was instantly jealous.

Cat's peach coloured bandeau top with matching bottoms hugged her body perfectly. She had a perfectly flat stomach and an amazing thigh gap, then Tori. She was a turquoise string bikini that fit perfectly on her model figure. She had a perfectly toned stomach, things and calves. The colour complimented her tan skin perfectly, and it just made me even more self conscious about my own porcelain skin.

'What do you think, Jade?' Cat asks me, her and Tori looking at me expectantly.

'You should get them, you guys look beautiful, really great...' I say quietly, and they look surprised at my rare moment of niceness.

I turn around and close the curtain quickly. I stare at myself in the mirror, I suppose I don't look to bad... But nowhere near as good as Tori and Cat.

I quickly change back into my clothes and leave the changing. The gang look surprised as they were expecting me in my bikini. 'Where's your costume Jade?' Tori asks, looking confused.

'I'll just look another time, by myself.' I say hurriedly, not like that's gonna happen.

'Okay,' Tori replies, 'Shall we get lunch? I'm starving!'

Oh god. I'm gonna have to sit there and watch them scoff down all this food, whilst my stomach growls with hunger. Great.

We end up deciding on a small pizza restaurant inside the mall and got a booth for us all. Here goes.

* * *

'Have you eaten anything yet Jade? Here there's still a few slices left.' Beck asks, putting a slice on my plate, along with some fries.

My stomach turns with both hunger and nausea, and I have to fight off the urge to puke as I watch my friends eat their meal.

I see them scoffing down their greasy, slimy pizza. Beck pushes the plate closer to me and everyone gives me an expectant look. I pick up the slice and hold it near my mouth. The smell wafts into my nose and my stomach growls louder, the scent teasing me. I had to have a few bites, just to get them off my case. It won't hurt, right?

Review or I won't continue :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Purge it all

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, here's the next update. I hope you like it! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

I see them scoffing down their greasy, slimy pizza. Beck pushes the plate closer to me and everyone gives me an expectant look. I pick up the slice and hold it near my mouth. The smell wafts into my nose and my stomach growls louder, the scent teasing me. I had to have a few bites, just to get them off my case. It won't hurt, right?

I take a bite out of the slice and chew it up in my mouth. As I swallow it I feel it slowly sliding down my throat, the feeling making me want to puke.

They watch as I take another bite. Every part of my body is screaming don't eat it, it'll make you fat. But my stomach is telling me otherwise, forcing me to finish the whole slice.

After that I instinctively eat another piece, satisfied, everyone looks away from me and starts up a new conversation. I grab another piece and I get halfway through eating it when I realise what I've done. My thoughts are racing. All I can think of is how big a mistake I've made.

My mind is a blur of caloriesfatcaloriesfatcaloriesfatcaloriesfatcalori es.

My hand shakes and my stomach gurgles, almost as if it's taunting me. I finally gave in to the temptation.

I quickly excuse myself from the table and rush to the bathrooms.

I'm not stupid. The restaurant is a busy place and there's bound to be more than one person in the women's bathroom at a time. So I go into the disability bathroom. I turn on the taps to mask the sound and I pull my hair back off my face and tuck it into my jacket. My hands are shaking as I kneel down next to the toilet and prepare myself for the pure torture to come.

It's for the best, I tell my self as I push my two fingers down my throat. I use my other hand to squeeze my neck, triggering my gag reflex. I continue to spew up into the toilet bowl for the next two minutes, trying to get rid of all the calories.

When my stomach feels empty and my throat is burning I decide that I should stop. I flush and grab a paper towel to wipe my mouth. I wash my hands, sort out my hair and pop a mint into my mouth before going back to the table.

I sit down trying to act as normal as possible. I grab my glass of water shakily, my hands still weak for the purging I just did, and gulp down the water greedily trying to soothe my sore throat.

'Are you okay, Jade? You don't look to good...' Cat says looking concerned. Oh god, they can't find out, they'll think I'm a freak...

'Um yeah I'm fine, why?' I ask, trying to sound like my usual self but my voice cracks a bit. At this point everyone has turned to look at me, with concerned looks on their faces.

'Well your eyes are all bloodshot and you look paler than usual, have you thrown up?' Tori asks me and my eyes widen. 'What? No of course not.' I stutter out nervously, they don't seem to believe me but turn around anyway.

* * *

_Close shave Jade. Very close._

_You have to be more careful. You can't have them find out about it, it's our little secret Jade. I'm helping you get skinny, but in return you can't tell anyone about me. If you do then they'll put you in a mental hospital, and they'll get rid of me. Then you'll be fat, and ugly, and nobody will want you. _

_Think about it. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Pretty little pills

You guys are so sweet! Thank you for reviewing and pm-ing me! Your amazing :)

Enjooyyy

* * *

Jade's POV

'So these are the rules: No going in my parent's bedroom. Don't touch anything. Don't open anything. Don't even look at my stuff. Oh and don't get distracted, I want this project over and done with before six when my dad gets back. Got it?' Tori and Cat nod quickly, not wanting to put me into a mood.

We had a project due for tomorrow and I'd been grouped up with Cat and Tori. But Tori's house had been taken over by Trina's foot bleacher and masseuse and Cat's house had Cat's brother... So we had to work at my house.

To be honest I just wanted it to be over as quick as possible. I wanted to sneak out to Beck's RV and watch movies and snuggle. Yeah Jade West likes to snuggle, never speak of it!

'Okay so I'll do the research for the chemicals, Jade you can find out about these transfers and Cat you can do the drawings.' Tori assigns, handing Cat some crayons and a sheet of paper. She squeals in delight her face lighting up. I sigh as I log into my Pear Book to start my research.

After an hour of working we take a coffee break. Well coffee for Vega and me, Cat had a strawberry smoothie because she's not good with caffeine. When I'm making everyone's drink I see a note on the fridge from my dad saying that he's working late shift and won't be back till eleven.

We put the TV on and watch Drake and Josh for a while. About halfway through the second episode Cat gets her phone out and starts texting someone. She giggles and puts her phone back, a mischievous smile on her face. I give her a weird look but I don't question it, she was probably looking at pictures of puppies or something.

'Megan is the best. Seriously she's so funny and devious.' I say when the end credits of the episode come on.

'Yeah. Doesn't anyone else think that she looks like Carly Shay from icarly?' Tori asks and we both agree. Strange huh?

I was about to put on the next episode when the doorbell rings.

'Ding dong' Cat says and I roll my eyes, that girl is crazy.

I look through the peep hole to see someone else's eye looking through and I scream, jumping back. I fling the door open angrily and Robbie falls into my house, he'd obviously been leaning on the door when I opened it.

Behind him are Beck and Andre. What the hell? Not that I was complaining that my boyfriend and boy best friend were here I was just confused as to why.

'Hii!' Cat squeals hugging them both. Ah, Cat. That's who she was texting earlier. Why! I think angrily.

'Hey Babe,' Beck says kissing me, and my anger dissipates slightly.

'Cat texted us saying you were having a movie night? Did you not... Oh right..' Andre says, slowing realising the situation from my glaring at Cat. She smiles at me sheepishly before scurrying back into my bedroom.

'Come on then!' She screams while running up the stairs and I roll my eyes again before following her.

'Okay Bruce Almighty it is then. Cat, put the DVD in and I'll go get some snacks. Beck, come help me?' I ask him and we leave to go get some food for everyone.

* * *

Once Jade and Beck are out of the room Tori decides to do a bit of snooping. I mean Jade's been through my bedroom before so why can't I do the same for her? Besides, I'm hoping to find something embarrassing about her for revenge next time she humiliates me, Tori thinks.

'What are you doing Tori? Jade's not gonna be happy about that.' Cat tells her nervously but Tori ignores her, continuing to rummage through her wardrobe.

'Well you've been warned, if the witch attacks you then we have nothing to do with it.' Rex adds.

'Oh lighten up guys, Jade does this in my house all the time.' Tori replies moving on to Jade's chest of drawers. She starts at the bottom working her way up.

She opens the bottom drawer, containing several of Beck's plaid shirts and other spare clothes for him and some folders and notebooks. The next two only contained Jade's shirts, skirts, jeans etc.

As Tori looked through the top drawer she blushed bright red at the risqué lingerie Jade owned. It was mainly lace and some of them looked like they barely covered anything. She pushed them aside to look at the pyjamas when some small tubs and boxes caught her eye.

She moved all the clothes to the side and pulled out the containers.

'What is that Tor?' Andre asked curiously as Tori stated at the stuff, concerned.

'Guys I don't like this. You should put her stuff back before she sees you. Your totally invading her privacy!' Cat tells them scared, at that moment Jade enters the room her hands filled with bags of potato chips.

She angrily throws the food onto the bed, 'What are you doing? Why were you going trough my stuff?!' She screams at them, trying desperately to put everything back into the drawer. But Beck stops her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

'Babe it's fine. Now what are these?' He asks her quietly, his voice calm.

'It's nothing important it's just medicine.' She covers quickly but Tori knows otherwise.

'No, no no! That's not just medicine. I read the labels Jade I'm not stupid.' Tori shoots back. Beck tries to take the medicines out of her hand and she puts up little resistance, knowing her secret was out.

No Jade. They can't find out. This is a disaster. It's all your fault.

'Laxatives? Diet pills? Jade what the hell? What is all this?' Beck snaps at her. Jade flinches, she didn't like it when Beck was angry at her.

'I'm on a diet. These are just some stuff to help me. Now give me them.' She demands, trying to put on a brave face when actually she felt like crying.

'Jade you don't need to lose weight! Your skinny enough already. Too skinny in fact. Do you use these? How long has this been going on?' Beck shoots at her his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke.

Jade didn't know what to do. One part of her was screaming at her to tell them the truth and let them help her. She wished she could be healthy again and pain free. But the other part of her told her to keep her moth shut. That part was Ana.

_They think your mad Jade. They're going to get rid of me. They'll put you in a hospital and feed you through a tube. You'll be back to the fat bitch you used to be, and we don't want that now do we?_


End file.
